Laurel Lance (alternate)
For her Earth One equivalent, see Laurel Lance. Dinah Laurel Lance (born c. April 10, 2349) is a female meta-human from an alternate reality. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Using these powers for good she adopted the name Black Siren and became a vigilante and member of the Birds of Prey. Biography Early life Laurel was born on April 10th, in the year 2349 on Earth Fifty and raised in Starling City. At some point in her life, Laurel met Typhuss James Halliwell and they fell deeply in love. Becoming a meta-human Around December 2379 Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Following this, she became a vigilante named "Black Siren" and helped many people. Travel to another reality and joining the Birds of Prey ]] One day in 2389 Laurel was sucked into a portal and transported to another reality where she met Barbara Gordon. Laurel joined Oracle's vigilante team the Birds of Prey to help protect New Gotham City from meta-human criminals and other criminals. (''Birds of Prey'' episode: "The Visitors") She met Team Arrow including Curtis Holt, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Evelyn Sharp, Felicity Smoak, Rory Regan, Laurel Lance, Typhuss James Kira, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan and Helena Kyle. She met Typhuss prior to this. Personality Laurel is idealistic, intelligent, hard-working, and fights hard to get what she wants. She can be stubborn, feisty, and independent and doesn't like to be told what to do. However, Laurel shows she has a big heart, being open-minded and inquisitive, having a tendency to see the best in the people around her. However she is also very intelligent and observant woman. Powers and abilities Powers ]] *'Meta-human physiology': After Laurel was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion on her Earth, this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells, augmenting her physiology into beyond peak human condition. **'Sonic scream:' Like her counterpart of Earth One, Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, though unlike Black Canary it physically comes from her voice rather than a sonic device. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area. Lights malfunction when she screams and cause tremors when used in an enclosed space, such as the Arrowcave. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to nearly kill the Cat in a fight. Her durability is also remarkable as she is sturdy enough to be unfazed after being hit by a shuttle; her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries, like the aforementioned, very quickly (though not superhumanly). However, her uniform might have some impact resistant material that allowed this to be possible. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, she is an expert leader and strategist. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Similar to Black Canary, Laurel has proficient in unarmed combat but is remains unclear as to how extensive her combat skills actually are. While striking at Lex Luthor while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a graceful and well-coordinated series of punches and kicks. *'Stealth:' Laurel is very elusive, she can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow her targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while fighting crime as Black Siren. *'Gloves': She wears gloves that are suitable for her in fist-fighting. Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Birds of Prey Category:Lance family Category:Breachers